Neon x Affair x Kurapika
by Ariam Sagrav
Summary: Cap 5. Y Nostrad abrirá la puerta?... Y Kurapika confiará en Neon?... LEAN Y DEJEN REVIUS!
1. Neon x Affair x Kurapika

Aiya!! Decirles que soy nueva escribiendo Fics de HxH pero me encanta esa serie!!! Sobre todo Kurapika, Kuroro y Killua =3.... *Eärwen despierta de su ensoñación* Bueno, esta historia ocurre en el momento en que van a la subasta y hasta que estan en la pieza donde dejaron a Neon, eso es todo. Vamos, A leer!!  
  
............................................................................ .........................................................................  
  
Neon x Affair x Kurapika  
  
¿Cómo es eso de que Neon se perdió? ¿Habrá ido a la subasta? ¡niña caprichosa!. Kurapika se sintió descontrolado por algunos segundos, pero logró recobrarse rapidamente  
  
- Permitame buscarla, señor - dijo, extendiendo su mano sobre el mapa que Nostrard le tendía. El joven se sobresaltó, interiormente claro - Lo siento señor, ella ya esta en el edificio  
  
Kurapika oyó como Nostrard le gritaba al chofer que fueran más rápido, pero como algo muy lejano, pues su atención estaba muy lejos, buscando una razón para el cariño, si se le podía llamar así, que le tenía a Neon. Bueno, era bonita, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia agradable, al menos no con él ni con nadie que estuviese relacionado con el trabajo de su padre. Además, no sentía nada por él, eso había dicho esa tarde. Aunque Kurapika habría jurado que no era verdad.  
  
***************** Flash Back **********************  
  
Knock Knock  
  
- Adelante - dijo una voz femenina  
  
El joven abrió lentamente la puerta y vió a la chica sentada en su cama, dando la espalda a la puerta. Estaba apoyada sobre muchos cojines y con los pies descalzos sobre la ventana, haciendo que el sencillo vestidito celeste se deslizará un poco mas de lo debido. Miraba por la ventana bastante aburrida  
  
- Ah eras tu - exclamó Neon, mirandolo de reojo. Había que reconocer que el muchacho era bastante guapo, y que le gustaban sus modales. Pero no podía olvidar que trabajaba para su padre, por lo tanto, era igual que él - ¿Que quieres?  
  
- Esteeee... - murmuro Kurapika. ¿por qué dudaba? El padre de la chica lo había mandado con ella, pero bueno, no era muy simpatico lo que venía a hacer - Su padre me mandó, señorita Nostrard...  
  
- ¬_¬ No entiendo para que ye ha mandado a cuidarme. No me puede pasar mucho aquí en *mi* pieza - Dijo la chica, girandose para verle mejor  
  
- Es eso precisamente, señorita - respondió Kurapika, tan formal como siempre - Su padre me ordenó que la... ehhhhh  
  
- ¿Qué? - preguntó curiosa y sorprendida por la actitud del guardaespaldas, que se había puesto tenso  
  
- Quelallevaraalcineseñorita... - ¿¡Qué!?  
  
- Que la llevara al cine - murmuró - ¿Qué pretende Nostrard haciendome pasar por esto? Debió haber elegido a otro U_U  
  
- ¿Qué? No entiendo - dijo Neon confundida - ¿Tu se lo pediste?  
  
- ¡Claro que no! - exclamó Kurapika. Arrepintiendose pronto, al ver la cara de ofendida de Neon - Digo, por respeto, claro. Su padre me eligió a mí por tener su misma edad...  
  
- ¿¡Tienes 17!? °o° Representas más...  
  
- ¬_¬ Bueno ¿Vamos a ir o no? - dijo medio ofendido él  
  
- Si, si, claro - respondió Neon, levantándose de la cama agilmente, para ponerse unas sandalias celestes. Mientras lo hacía, le pregunto a Kurapika - Oye, Dijiste que no saldrías conmigo por respeto. Si no trabajaras aquí ¿Lo harías?  
  
Esa pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, así que se quedo mirando a Neon muy sorprendido, con la boca abierta y sin poder articular una palabra  
  
- Lo sabía - comentó ella al ver que el chico no reaccionaba, y agrego con una mezcla de sarcasmo y desilusión - No eres tan valiente, guardaespaldas. Ni siquiera te atreves a responder una simple pregunta  
  
- ¡Usted me tomó por sorpresa, señorita Nostrard! - se defendió Kurapika, y es que el hecho de que cuestionaran su valentia no era algo a lo que estuviese acostumbrado  
  
- Ohhhh, claro - dijo ella, con un desagradable tono condescendiente, que cambio por uno más agresivo para provocarlo - ¡¡Reconoce que no te atreves a besarme solo por que tu amado jefecito te haría algo muy malo!! ¡¡Al único que podrías besar sería a él y sería su cu...!!  
  
Antes de que Neon pudiese terminar su frase, se encontró con que Kurapika le sostenía firmemente el rostro y que unía bruscamente sus labios con los de ella. El beso no fue muy corto, pues apenas Neon se recuperó de su impresión inicial, decidió que debía aprovecharlo. Así que para sorpresa de Kurapika, pronto dejo de recibir el beso para comenzar a darlo.  
  
Después de un rato en que estuvieron muy ocupados, el joven decidió que ya era suficiente, necesitaba aire, logrando un suspiro de descontento de parte de Neon. Al notarlo, Kurapika sonrió, mirando traviesamente a la chica, que se puso escarlata.  
  
- No lo haces tan mal - dijo ella, tratando de recuperar su posición, y luego, con aires de entendida, agregó - Pero claro, podrías hacerlo mucho mejor  
  
- ¡Oh vamos! - exclamó él - ¡Reconoce que te gusto!  
  
- Eso no es asunto tuyo - Dijo Neon, nerviosa. No podía permitir que Kurapika pensará que sentía algo por él. La chica tenía su orgullo, y no podía perder terreno ante un simple empleado - Y hazme el favor de recordar con quien estas hablando, guardaespaldas  
  
- Oh, claro, señorita Nostrard. Perdoneme, lo recordaré. Pero recuerde que fui yo quien la besó, por lo tanto es natural que me interese - respondió Kurapika tan cortes como siempre, pero con un tono algo divertido, que la joven encontró extrañamente sexy  
  
- Bueno, si quieres saberlo... - dijo Neon con una seguridad que no sentía - Te diré queeee... que debiste ser mas caballeroso y menos... impetuoso. Y ya basta del asunto. Vamonos al cine ¿Quieres? Y no preguntes más - terminó, ya inocultablemente nerviosa  
  
- Como diga, señorita Nostrard - respondió Kurapika sonriendo aún - pero dejeme decirle que fue usted quien subió la intensidad del beso, no yo. La esperó abajo, señorita.  
  
Dicho esto, salió de la habitación dejando a una muy colorada Neon, quien se dejó caer en la cama sorprendida por todo lo que había ocurrido.  
  
***************** Fin Flash Back **********************  
  
Kurapika sonrió levemente al recordar. Neon después le aclararía que no había ningun sentimiento de por medio, lo que el aceptó gustoso. No llamaron a su relación ni amor ni amistad. Y así, sin haberlo definido, hubo otros encuentros, que nunca volvieron a ser como la primera tarde, tal vez mas o menos, pero no igual. Nunca hablaron de eso, aunque no lo habían acordado así, pero ambos se decían que era mucho mejor de ese modo. Para los dos.  
  
Nostrard entró a la habitacion donde se encontraba su hija, seguido de cerca por Kurapika. Neon parecía dormir placidamente. El joven sonrió. Jamás podría amarla, pues ella seguía siendo tan caprichosa como siempre, y él seguía teniendo el mismo trato con ella.  
  
Kurapika deseo fervientemente que Neon se recuperara, porque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, la chica le había agradado. Después de todo, ella había reconocido que él besaba bien.  
  
............................................................................ ........................................  
  
¿Y bien? *Eärwen espera emocionada* ¿Les ha gustado? Espero que si, también espero que ni Kurapika ni Neon me hayan quedado muy fuera de personaje, ¿Que piensa ustedes? Bueno, como no me puedo comunicar mentalmente a distancia espero que me dejen muchos revius ^___^ Espero también que aparezca en mi puerta Orlando Bloom (o mi amado Kurapika... O Kuroro... O Killua ojojojojojojo) y me pida que sea la madre de sus hijos. Besosss!!! Eärwen!!! 


	2. Neon x Cine x Kurapika

Aiya!! He vuelto!! Todo por que ustedes se lo han ganado, con sus revius que me ponen tan contenta ^___^. Espero que este capi también les guste. ¡Ah! y no se preocupen, sus amables revius los contesto abajo. Ahora... ¡A leer!  
  
............................................................................ ........................................  
  
Neon x Cine x Kurapika  
  
Se bajaron de la limosina blanca, llamando la atención de la gente que esperaba en la entrada del cine. Neon agitó su rosada cabellera, satisfecha. Le gustaba atraer la atención. "Gustos de chiquilla mimada" pensaría Kurapika. No estaría muy lejos de la verdad.  
  
- Dile al chofer chofer que se vaya... - dijo ella, entrando al cine - te espero adentro  
  
- Senritsu - dijo kurapika, denotando fastidio en su voz - ya la oíste... Dicho esto, el joven entró al cine mientras el auto se alejaba. Y encontró a la chica mirando los horarios de las peliculas  
  
- ¿Qué pelicula desea ver, señorita? - preguntó él  
  
Neon frunció el ceño, molesta. ¡Todo el camino había actuado igual! Bueno, eso podía comprenderlo, ¡pero Senritsu ya se había ido!, no los vería. Pero la corta paciencia de Neon se había agotado. Durante todo el camino había sido lo mismo, distancia prudente, actitud prudente, tono de voz prudente... ¡Irritante! Lo último que quería era que él fuera prudente.  
  
- ¡Ya déjate de eso! - Dijo enojada, girandose para enfrentar a su guardaespaldas, que se mantenía detras de ella... prudentemente  
  
- Perdone, Señorita Nostrard, pero me temo que no la entiendo - respondió él, haciendose el ingenuo a la vez que sonreía para sí. Sabía perfectamente a que se refería la chica  
  
- ¿Sabes algo, Kurapika? - susurró ella, acercandose al oído del joven - Eres el peor remedo de hombre que conozco, excepto por mi padre claro. No puedes ni percatarte de que te mueres por dejar de ser correcto conmigo. Lo que es una lástima, porque lo habríamos pasado bien  
  
Kurapika deslizó sus manos por la cintura de Neon, haciendo que se acercara mucho más a él, sintiendo como ese contacto provocaba un estremecimiento en la piel de la chica.  
  
- Mira, Neon - le susurró, con los labios pegados al lobulo de la muchacha - No juegues conmigo, a menos de que sepas a donde íremos a parar. Ahora, te vas a comportar como una niña decente, y vas a dejar de provocarme. Caí una vez, pero no dos ¿Entendido, niñita caprichosa?  
  
Finalizado el discurso, Kurapika se separó lentamente de una, ahora lo notaba, sofocada Neon  
  
- Bien, Señorita Nostrard - los ojos de ella centallearon, furiosos - ¿Qué película desea ver? Veamos, esta 'Kill Bill' que esta a punto de comenzar, y...  
  
- Mira, Kurapika - le interrumpió la joven - dejemos algo en claro. Por hoy, yo sólo seré Neon, así nada más, sin apellido. Y tu, sólo serás Kurapika, olvidando que eres mi guardaespaldas ¿Ok? Suprimamos los apellidos y los oficios. Por hoy, sólo seremos un par de jóvenes más.  
  
- Esta bien... Neon - dijo él sonriendo - ahora por favor dime que película quieres que veamos...  
  
- ¿Cuál es la que va a empezar?  
  
- ¬_¬U Kill Bill...  
  
- Bueno, esa esta bien - dijo ella  
  
- Voy a comprar las entradas - dijo Kurapika alejándose  
  
Mientras hacía la fila, Neon comenzó a pasearse y a observar los afiches. Pero podría decirse que no los veía. En realidad, estaba pensando en otras cosa. Una idea cruzaba por su mente.  
  
- Ya está - dijo el joven, acercandose a Neon - aquí estan los boletos  
  
- "¿Lo hago o no lo hago?... ¡Lo hago!" - decidió ella, y se giró para recibir las entradas, y de paso le plantó un suave beso en los labios a Kurapika - Gracias  
  
- Neon... - dijo él, con un tono de voz que no admitía réplicas  
  
- Somos sólo jóvenes, Kurapika, nada más...  
  
- Ya... ¬_¬  
  
- No te lo tomes tan enserio - dijo ella, enfadandose un poco  
  
- Sabes bien que una vez que nos metamos en esto...  
  
- ¿En esto qué? ¿Te refieres a esto? - exclamó ella besandolo de nuevo, pero esta vez mas profundamente  
  
- Si - respondió Kurapika, cuando se separo de ella - es a eso a lo que me refiero. Sabes que no será cosa de una tarde...  
  
- Nunca dije que no quería que lo fuera....  
  
- No me refiero sólo a eso... Me refiero a los sentimientos...  
  
- ¡¡No creerás que me enamoraré de ti!!  
  
- Así lo espero, a decir verdad...  
  
- ¡Qué autoestima más alta! - dijo Neom, sarcastica - que te quede bien claro que jamás me enamoraría de alguien tan engreído  
  
- Me has interpretado mal, pero ya no importa. Lo que quiero saber es que porque me besaste si yo no te gusto...  
  
- Bueno, de que me gustas, me gustas. Pero no es algo sentimental, es algo más bien... - Neon entrecerró los ojos, se puso una mano en el mentón, mientras que con la otra tomaba a Kurapika por la barbilla - ...Carnal...  
  
- ¿¡Carnal!? - exclamó él riendose un poco  
  
- ¡No te rías! Es absolutamente cierto... - dijo poniendo los brazos en jarra, y después de pensar un poco, puso su dedo índice en la nariz de Kurapika y agregó - y estoy más que segura de que por tu parte es igual...  
  
- Si, tal vez - concedió él - Si ha quedado claro...  
  
- Perfectamente claro. No sentimientos, ninguno...  
  
- Muy bien...  
  
- ¿Entonces?...  
  
- o_O ¿Qué?  
  
- ¬_¬U ¿En verdad que no...?  
  
- n_nU No sé...  
  
- ¡¡Besame, tonto!!  
  
- O.O Si lo pone así, Señorita. No puedo olvidar que estoy a su servicio - respondió, Tomándole el rostro para alzarlo hacía sí, y inclinándose un poco para besarla levemente, muy caballeroso. Pero cuando los dos necesitaron oxígeno, se rompió el contacto, y él preguntó - ¿Y que opinas ahora?  
  
- ¿Uh? - Neon aún no bajaba de su nube - ¿Qué?  
  
- El beso...  
  
- ¡Ahhhh! - la chica guardó silencio y lo medito un rato, y dijo maliciosamente - Aún te falta mejorar, pero la practica hace al maestro ¿Sabes?  
  
- ya... ¬_¬ A duras penas logré separarte de mí...  
  
- Veo que tu lado ególatra volvío a aparecer...  
  
- Te dije que... Ahhhhhhhh - Kurapika suspiró - No importa, entremos a ver la película...  
  
- ^__^ si, ¿'Kill Bill' dijiste?  
  
- ¬_¬ Si...  
  
Entraron en el momento justo, pues como se había quedado discutiendo, se habían atrasado un poco. La película resultó ser excelente, digna de un genio como Tarantino, con un soundtrack espectacular y con unas actuaciones increíbles. Aunque a decir verdad, ninguno de los dos se había prestado mucha atención. Cuando se percataron de que la película había terminado, Kurapika sugirió que se fueran a casa, pero a Neon le pareció que había pasado muy poco 'tiempo de libertad', como le había llamado. Así que lo arrastró a una pequeña y atestada cafetería que estaba cerca del cine.  
  
- Pidamos helados - exclamó la muchacha, sonriente  
  
- Esta bien, llama al mesero  
  
- Si - dijo mientras hacía toda clase de gestos para que viniera alguien a atenderlos. Después de un rato, apareció una jovencita de unos 17 años, que no alcanzó a decir ni mu, cuando Neon ya estaba hablando - ¿Me quieres decir porque te tardaste tanto? ¡Estamos esperando hace mucho rato! Apuesto que estabas sacando la vuelta por ahí en lugar de trabajar como te corresponde  
  
- Disculpe, señorita. El local esta lleno... - Dijo la chica tratando de escusarse  
  
- Así será, ¡pero yo no tengo la culpa! Por si no lo notaste, estas contratada para atenderme, no para andar...  
  
- ¡Basta, Neon! - exclamó Kurapika, cansado de la manera en que ella trataba a la mesera, quien lo miró con ojos de agradecimiento - No tienes porque ser tan antipatica. Te estas comportando como una niñita consentida  
  
Neon abrió la boca como un pez, pero no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna. Llena de ira, le arrebató la carta a la mesera, que seguía mirando a Kurapika, embelesada  
  
- ¿Me das la carta por favor? - pidió él, tomando la carta de las manos de la chica, quien reaccionó y sacó su libreta  
  
- ¿Qué van a pedir?  
  
- Yo quiero... una copa de café helado, por favor - dijo Kurapika, sin dejar de coquetear con la mesera  
  
- Bien, ¿Y la señorita?  
  
- Una Copacabana, con helado de frambuesa y mango... - Gruñó por respuesta  
  
- ¡Perfecto! Traigo enseguida su pedido...  
  
- Así lo espero, hasta ahora la atención a sido pésima - respondió ella mordazmente  
  
- Neon... - advirtió el muchacho, bajando la voz - Se te esta saliendo lo Nostrard  
  
- ¿¡¡Cómo te atreves a humillarme así!!?  
  
- o_O ¿Humillarte?  
  
- ¡Si! Delante de la mesera esa... que no deja de mirarte como tonta ¬_¬  
  
- ¿Celosa, Señorita Nostrard?  
  
- ¿De una mesera? ¡Por favor! - dijo ella altivamente, y al ver que la chica en cuestion estaba atendiendo la mesa de al lado, la tomó por el brazo - Oye, lo que pedimos traelo para llevar...  
  
- Por favor... - agregó Kurapika, sonriendo encantadoramente, al tiempo que le miraba la identificación a la mesera para agregar mirándola a los ojos - Milena...  
  
- Si, cla... claro... - balbuceó ella, quedándose parada frente a él. Logrando con esto, que Neon se indignara  
  
- ¡¡Oye, Milenita!! - Le gritó, golpeando la mesa, asustándola - Gánate el sueldo ¿Quieres?  
  
La muchacha pestañeo un par de veces, como volviendo a la realidad, y perdio el contacto visual con Kurapika, quien se limitó a mirar a Neon con una sonrisa retadora. La mesera soltó una risita nerviosa y se retiró. Después de que ella se fue, el silencio reinó en la mesa, pues Neon, evidentemente irritada, insistía en mirar a cualquier parte menos al 'Guardaespaldas'. Ni siquiera cuando se pararon para irse, esto cambió. Solo minutos después, cuando ya habían acabado sus helados y habían caminado varías cuadras, Kurapika quebró la calma  
  
- Oye - Exclamó, parándose frente a Neon y tomándola por la cintura - ¿Se te pasaron los celos?  
  
- No. Estoy. Celosa...  
  
- Ya... ¬_¬U  
  
- ¡Es verdad! Es sólo que esa... Milena... cómo te miraba, se veía que estaba más que necesitada... ¡Y tu! - exclamó como si recién se hubiese acordado - ¡Las miradas que le dabas! Más ganas le dabas a la meserita...  
  
- Vaya declaración - dijo él, divertido - Y no son celos... ¿Dónde quedo tu relación carnal?  
  
Neon no se dignó a contestar, sino que trató de seguir caminándo. Claro esta que Kurapika no lo permitió. La abrazó y la levantó un poco (N/a: A Neon, mal pensadas xDD), para besarla, bastante mas apasionadamente que en el cine. Lo que hizo que Neon olvidara su enojo.  
  
- Ya recordé porque la relación es carnal - dijo ella, sonriendo al chico maliciosamente - pero me falla la memoria muy seguido...  
  
- Un día de estos, tendremos que hacer algo tan carnal, y tan bueno que sea muy recordable. Así, no se le podrá olvidar a la pequeña e inocente Neon - comentó Kurapika, muy serio, dejando a la joven con la boca abierta - ¡Ahí viene Senritzu, Señorita Nostrard!  
  
- ¿Cómo... ?  
  
- Yo lo llame cuando usted se empeñaba en no prestarme atención - Explicó él , mientras le abría la puerta a la chica. Sentandose él a su vez, en el asiento del copiloto...  
  
- Kurapika... - dijo el guardaespaldas a modo de saludo. El chico le contestó con un leve movimiento con la cabeza. Senritzu, íronicamente, preguntó - ¿Debo preguntar como les fue? ¿O me quedo con lo último que oí?  
  
- Si oíste lo que yo creo, pienso que con eso tienes más que suficiente - Respondió, calmadamente  
  
- Esta bien. Sólo espero que sepas cuidarte las espaldas, y por supuesto, mantener tus prioridades...  
  
- Eso esta mas que claro, Senritzu. Tengo establecidas mis prioridades, y no cambian con nada...  
  
............................................................................ ........................................  
  
Ahora responderé a los revius que me hacen tan feliz ^___^ Vaya!! Son 8!!. Bueno, aquí voy:  
  
Kali Tinuviel: supongo que cuando pones: 'Fea, pesada, cochina' quiere decir que te gusto. Ahora lo dificil es que te guste este también. Eres tan exigente :____: Espero que este capi te guste, y sobre los besos sobrealtados, lo hago así porque es mas entrete ojojojojo. Sigue leyendome o moriras ^__^.Tu sabes, lo digo con cariño xD  
  
Sangoshinjitsu: *Eärwen hace muchas reverencias* Muchas gracias por tus palabras *Eärwen se seca las lagrimas* Y como vez que a mi me encanta cumplir con la gente que se toma el trabajo de leer estas cosas raras o_O aquí tienes mas de Kurapika & Neon. Que espero que te guste tanto como el primer capi ^___^  
  
Roshio - Chan: ¡Qué amable eres! Te agradezco tus palabras. Y espero que en este capi el talento (^/////^) también se note, y que, por supuesto, te guste este capi.  
  
Nat - Chan 07: Bueno, tus deseos (así como todos los de la gente que me lee) son ordenes para mis oídos, y he aquí otro capitulo. Pero debo decirte algo: Escribe tu también!! Es mejor cuando hay variedad chica, además, estoy segura de que será muy bueno. Si lo escribes, te aseguro mi reviu ^_~  
  
Kyone: Como vez, decidí continuar con este, como tuvo tan buena acogida ^___^. Muchas gracias por tus deseos, y espero que este capi también te guste.  
  
Chibi - Mela: o_O no quiero imaginar cuantos años tienes, si has esperado tanto xDDDD jejeje. Pero ya vez, llegue yo *Se escucha una fanfarria* la espectacumostguanderfuloftheguorld Eärwen xDD. Y es más!! Incluso lo he continuado. Sobre tu petición... mmmmmm... Debo pensarlo (Me siento tan poderosa xDD) En este capi no se vio que se pusieran más cariñosos, pero es que quise retratar lo que los 'separa' y es que soy tan malvada Mwhahahaha *De fondo se oye: ¡¡Cállate, loca!! Deja de reírte como sicopata* Ejem... Espero que igual te guste el capi ^___^  
  
Luthien: A mi también me gusta mucho esta pareja!! y es que son muy distintos, aunque también me gustaría ver a Kurapika con Mench (jijijiji eso es tan extraño, aunque si lo pienso, ella también puede ir con Leorio o_O) o con Machi, pero sé que con ella jamás sucederá :___: Pero no importa!!! a las arañas con las arañas, y la emparejo con Kuroro!! jojojojojo. Y bueno he aquí la continuación, en la que siguen igual de frios!!! jejeje, aunque Neon se ponga celosa... Aunque... tal vez sea porque no quiere que le quiten a su nuevo juguete xDD Espero que te guste este capitulo.  
  
Beriath: Me encanta cuando a la gente le encanta lo que escribo :). Y sobre todo cuando me piden que lo continue, así que aquí esta la continuación. Espero que te guste n_n.  
  
Esos son todos los revius, ufff cuanto trabajo, ¡pero no crean que me es desagradable! nada de eso, si me fascina contestarles!!. Ahora es el momento en que me siento poderosa... Por que les pediré un favor, y una condición xD, para continuar con este humilde fic:  
  
Tengo un lio terrible con las fechas, así que me gustaría que me ayudarán un poco:  
  
1°: ¿Cuanto tiempo trabaja Kurapika para Nostrard antes de la subasta? Y  
  
2°: Después de la subasta, ¿Cuanto tiempo sigue kurapika trabajando con ellos?  
  
Y la condición MWHAHAHAHAHAAH...  
  
Quero un minimo de 8 revius (así gano tiempo para escribir ^___^)  
  
Eso es todo, sin mas que agregar, excepto que si acaso se noto que me gusto la pelicula Kill Bill aunque no creo xDD, y que deseo fervientemente que Orlando Bloom o Kurapika o Killua o Kuroro aparezcan y me digan que me desean y que me raptaran y me llevaran a una isla desierta, mientras que eso no ocurra me limitare a despedirme :_____:  
  
Atte  
  
Eärwen!! 


	3. Neon x ¿Sentimientos? x Kurapika

Aiya! Primero que todo, unas ENORMES disculpas. Revisé el capitulo anterior y descubrí unas faltas de ortografía terribles. Personalmente, odio leer fics que estén mal escritos, puede que me interesen incluso, pero no puedo leerlos. Así que estoy bastante avergonzada. Espero que me disculpen. Bien, no diré mucho más, en realidad no debiera ni hablar, ¡Me he demorado tanto! Pero espero que haya valido la pena. Los comentarios, agradecimientos y revius, que son muchísimos, al final. Ahora ¡A leer!

................................................................................................................................................................

Neon x ¿Sentimientos? x Kurapika 

- "¿De qué habrán hablado?" – se preguntó Neon preocupada

Desde el día en el cine, más bien dicho después de la conversación que tuvo Kurapika con su chofer, se estaba cociendo algo muy raro. Bueno, era comprensible que el chico no se podía lanzar encima de ella ahí en la casa en frente de todos, pero no había que irse a los extremos. Kurapika la evitaba como si fuese el mismo demonio, y eso ella no lo iba a tolerar. Tenía que hablar con él lo antes posible, y es que ella no estaba acostumbrada a tales desaires. No, ¡claro que no! Neon Nostrad siempre tenía todo lo que quería por el tiempo que **ella** quería. Neon Nostrad  no estaba para aguantar que un **empleado** la tratara así. De que estaba absolutamente deseable lo estaba, pero eso no le daba ningún derecho. Tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto.

...............................................................................................................................................  

- _Kurapika... - dijo el guardaespaldas a modo de saludo. El chico le contestó con un leve movimiento con la cabeza. Senritsu, irónicamente, preguntó - ¿Debo preguntar como les fue? ¿O me quedo con lo último que oí?_

- _Si oíste lo que yo creo, pienso que con eso tienes más que suficiente - Respondió, calmadamente_

- _Está bien. Sólo espero que sepas cuidarte las espaldas, y por supuesto, mantener tus prioridades..._

- _Eso esta mas que claro, Senritsu. Tengo establecidas mis prioridades, y no cambian con nada..._

Si, Senritsu tenía mucha razón. Y Kurapika le agradeció internamente por recordárselo. Si bien él siempre lo había tenido presente, y la chiquilla no había sido mas que una distracción. Aunque no le gustase referirse así de ella. Ya, era todo lo insoportable que se quisiera, pero ella no tenía la culpa, al menos no directamente y no se merecía ser tratada así por él... "¿A quien pretendes engañar, Kurapika?" se dijo meneando la cabeza. Bien sabía que la chica le había agradado al menos un poco, de otro modo nada hubiese ocurrido. Pero por su lado, todo era tal como ella mismo lo había descrito: una relación puramente carnal. Tal vez debería acabar con el jueguito, tenía serías sospechas de que Neon estaba empezando a sentirse posesiva y él sabía muy bien que no podría, ni quería, darle algo más 'serio' a la chica. Para él, tal como se lo había recordado Senritsu, lo 1°, lo 2° y lo 3° de su lista de prioridades era acabar con el Genei Ryodan. Y en eso, no cabía ninguna chica del tipo de Neon, y a decir verdad ninguna chica.

...................................................................................................................................................

Días después

Era su turno de cuidar a Neon así que se encaminó hacía el cuarto de la chica rápidamente y mientras se dirigía hacía allá pensaba mucho. Se decía que era un buen momento para hablar con Neon y cortar todo de raíz. Nostrad le había dicho que la subasta era en pocos días, y si ahora no tenía tiempo para ella, menos lo tendría después y eso no sería bueno. De pronto, Kurapika proceso lo que estaba diciendo y se sintió algo tonto ¿Cortar qué? ¿Acabar con qué? Después de ese día en el cine no ocurrió nada más. Bueno, durante esos días, Neon había dejado caer insinuaciones, miradas, gestos, que le incomodaban profundamente, le hacían sentirse demasiado comprometido con algo, ahora lo veía bien, que no existía. Tan solo un capricho más de la princesa. La pregunta que en realidad Kurapika quería hacerse era si acaso le importaba que fuera un capricho. Pero no había tiempo para contestar tales cosas.

Knock knock

- Adelante – escuchó decir a Neon

Kurapika entró y la encontró sentada en la cama, sentada en un montón de cojines apilados y mirando por la ventana, con una indefinible expresión en el rostro que combinaba pena y hastío. Esta vez usaba un vestido verde, pero era igual que el celeste de aquella vez

- Ah, eras tú ¿qué quieres? 

- 'Esto parece un deja vu' – pensó él. Pero tan solo le sonrió caballerosamente y respondió – estoy cumpliendo con mi trabajo, señorita

- Ya… - contestó ella cortante. Y es que no se tenía que ser médium para percibir la furia de la chica. Se notaba  claramente que estaba dolida. Kurapika lo percibió perfectamente pero no dijo nada.

- Si me necesita estaré afuera, señorita

- ¡¡Siempre estas afuera!! – chilló ella enfureciéndose - ¡¡Siempre tan correcto, preocupado y servicial!! ¡¡No te paras para darte cuenta que esto es más de lo que acordamos!! 

Kurapika sintió un cosquilleo extraño, pero le ordeno parar de inmediato

- Lo siento – dijo, cuando logró dominarse –  pero yo me mantuve tal y como convenimos. Sin sentimientos. En verdad lamento decírtelo, Neon, pero te lo advert

- Eres un… - murmuró ella furiosa ¡aquel intento de hombre jugaba con ella descaradamente!

- Mira, de todos modos no importa. Tú no me amas, soy solo un capricho tuyo…

La habitación quedo en silencio, y Kurapika lo aprovecho para pensar. ¿Le dolía reconocerse como un capricho? Y sí le dolía… ¿Qué le dolía? ¿El orgullo… o otra cosa? Neon, en cambio, tan solo estaba ahí, parada en silencio. Por primera vez se sentía como una niña mimada, entrometida, metiéndose en cosas que le quedaban grandes. Únicamente quería pasar un rato agradable con el guardaespaldas y de paso darle un disgusto a su padre, pero ahí estaba, cruzada de brazos frente a algo que era mas avasallador que ella misma. Se estaba comenzando a sentir derrotada en el jueguito que ella había creado. Pero a pesar de eso, ella jamás caería sola, sin luchar. Lograría que el empleado reconociera que 'esto' era 'algo' más que lo presupuestado

- ¿Cómo…? – dijo Neon con dificultad, con la voz ahogada por la rabia - ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿¡Cómo te atreves a asegurar lo que yo pueda sentir!? ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Por qué tienes que ser… así?

- Pensé que esta era una relación carnal…

- ¡Por lo mismo! – gritó ella, saltando de la cama - ¡Nuestra relación carnal necesita **eso**! ¡Carne! No te has tomado un segundo para decirme algo o hacer algo, darme un beso ¡Qué sé yo!

- ¿Entonces porque dices que la relación paso a ser algo más?

Neon guardó silencio. De todas maneras, no sacaba nada con explicar lo que ni ella entendía. No sabía como había terminado sintiendo que 'eso' era algo más. Tal vez había sido un beso… Y era bastante probable. Que ironía, ella, la que tan solo quería jugar un rato, se había enamorado con algo tan simple con un beso… Pero en lugar de decirle eso, siguió mirándolo enfurecida, esperando un explicación. Rogando porque no se notara todo lo que sentía…

- He tenido mucho trabajo, Neon – respondió él, después de un rato. Ahora si que se sentía incomodo. La situación era ridícula ¡Le estaba dando explicaciones! – Tu padre…

- ¡¡Mi padre, mi padre, mi padre!! ¡¡Siempre él!! ¿¡No entiendes qué quiero que estés conmigo!? ¿¡No entiendes que yo te quiero para mí!? – Bien, en _otro_ ataque de histeria se le había salido lo que quería de Kurapika… Neon estaba nerviosa, el chico la veía con los ojos abiertos como platos

- No… - susurró él tan bajito que ella no pudo oírle. Tenía que reconocer que el susto le atenazaba la garganta. Y es que ahí tenía su respuesta, **no** era un capricho. Pero le horrorizaba saberlo. No sabía como actuar, a que atenerse ¿Acaso debía correr a sus brazos? ¿O simplemente salir por esa puerta? ¿_Quería_ correr a los brazos de la chica? ¡Era todo tan contradictorio! La chica era un demonio déspota, con una desagradable superioridad y malcriada, pero había algo… indefinible… Kurapika sonrió interiormente. Era todo un circo ¿Qué importaba? Lo único definible en su vida, y por lo tanto importante, era su venganza, no tenía tiempo para esa chiquilla. Así que volvió a hablar – Tu… 

- ¿¡PADRE!? – Gritó ella interrumpiéndolo. Había percibido la lucha interna de él, y aunque no sabía porque, le dolía en el alma que él le antepusiera algo. Así que ese dolor lo canalizó en lo mejor que hacía - ¿¡Mi padre!? ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!?  ¡¡Soy yo la que te besa!! ¡¡YO!! ¿O qué? ¡¡Ahhhh!! ¡¡Eres gay!! ¡¡Es él el que te interesa!! ¡¡Es él…!!

- "He aquí a la Neon que nunca me gustará. De nuevo con sus ridículas pataletas infantiles" – Pensó Kurapika, mientras mantenía callada a la chica con su lengua - "Definitivamente, este es un maldito deja vu"

Neon se encontraba en la peor de las encrucijadas. Mientras decidía se dejaba besar, claro. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que lo encontrara sumamente humillante. Delicioso y humillante. Él no la besaba solo por hacerlo, sino porque era el único método que conocía para hacerla callar. Le hubiese gustado apartarse de ese beso con un gesto digno y ofendido, pero simplemente no podía. Ahora que sabía que no podría esperar más del chico, no podía separarse de él. Eso si, ya había decidido algo. Esa sería su manera de demostrarle que ella tenía razón, que definitivamente era algo más de lo planeado.

La intensidad subía por momentos ¡Y Neon lo hacía a propósito! ¡Vamos, que él no era de hierro! Kurapika, incapaz de resistirla, empujó a la chica hacía la puerta del cuartito que servía de armario con la intención de apoyarse ahí, pero no contó con que estaba mal cerrada. Por lo que Neon casi cayó al suelo. Kurapika remedió eso acomodando las piernas de la chica alrededor de su cintura, y acariciándole las caderas de ella como si en eso se le fuera la vida. Neon por su parte, le tironeaba la ropa tratando desesperadamente de arrancársela.

Ahora estaban mejor acomodados, pero estaban de pie. En un descanso que Kurapika le dio a la boca de la chica, para saborear su cuello, Neon habló.

- En la cama… - gimió ahogadamente, ¿Y quién era él para negarse?

En el jardín

- O/////O ¿Qué voy a hacer?... – susurró Senritsu, poniéndose rojo…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Bien, eso es todo, en verdad lo deje cortito, y es que prefería subirlo antes que demorarme más, pero espero que haya sido bastante contundente ^__^ Repito mis disculpas por las faltas de ortografía, y les anuncio que tengo casi la mitad del próximo capi ya escrito, que al parecer será el último, así que espero no demorarme tanto. Pero en ese colegio me explotan. Sobretodo ahora que es mi último año *Snifff* Bueno, basta de habladurías y vamos a los revius, ¡Qué son 17! O.O 

**Beriath****: **Te agradezco mucho las correcciones. Ya he corregido el error. Y bueno, lo seguí, eso si, lamento la tardanza. Espero que este capi te guste. ^__^

**Sangoshinjitsu****: **Muchas gracias por lo 'de lujo'. Y sobre escribir más de HunterxHunter… Tendría que ver que dice mi muso inspirador, que claro, hace lo que quiere. NOOOOOO jamás podría hacer yaoi… _ guacalas… respeto a la gente que lo hace y todo, pero yo no podría hacerlo. Brrrrr. Perdón por la demora, espero que te guste el capi. Y me encanta leer tu revius, así que no agradezcas. 

**Gael****: **Holas!! Eso!!!! Errores!!!! Me gusta que critiquen, sino ¿cómo voy a mejorar?. Creo que caí en ese error por una imagen particular que tengo de Kurapika. Pero en este capi pierde los estribos!! Neon tampoco es de mis favoritas pero es una de las pocas feminas de HunterxHunter, y es que no quería hacer un mary sue. Bueno, espero que este capi te guste y espero que disculpes la demora.

**Angy**** Higurashi: **Me parece más que halagador que no gustándote la pareja, igual te guste mi historia y la encuentres divertida. Podría haber optado por varías otras parejas para Kurapika, incluso imaginarlas, pero no quería hacer algo demasiado irreal, como lo sería un Machi/Kurapika (Machi rulz!!!), por eso opte por Neon, aunque igual trate de plasmar su carácter en el fic. Bueno, muchas gracias por tu revió y espero que sigas leyendo.

**Pola****: **Bueno, no puse a Kurapika celoso, pero si lo puse medio confuso. Espero que haya gustado, y muchas gracias por decir que escribo bien, a pesar de las faltas de ortografía ¬_¬, y por leerme. Espero que lo sigas haciendo.

**Kali**** Tinuviel: **NOOOOOOOOOO, no me hagas sufrir!!!! Piensa en nuestra amiguistad!!!! xDDD Creo que como siga mi fic así me terminaras asesinando. Yo cacho que este capi no esta tan chistoso como el dos, pero espero que igual te guste. Se buena y déjame un reviu ^_~

**Sabr****: **Se le puso la pista pesada a Kurapika no? xD Lamento no haber subido el fic tan pronto, pero me alegro de que te haya gustado.

**Lore****-anime:** Si, yo también pensaba que eran bastantes revius los que había pedido, y que me darían tiempo, pero enseguida llegaron los 17. Me puse más que feliz. Ahora para este capi también los espero, y el tuyo con tu opinión. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios

**Vanina****:** :_____: Por qué a todas les gustan MIS hombres??... xDD Aunque si lo pienso bien ¿Quién no querría tener un apasionado y lujurioso romance Orlando que esta tan exquisito? Y la lista sigue¿Qué tal Kaji y Shinji? ¿Y Orphen? ¿Y Kenshin-Sama? ¿Y Van? ¿Y Allen? O_o ahhhhhhhh!!! Mejor paro o me va a dar un colapso xD Espero tu reviu

**+Faye+: **Jajajajajajaja… Tu frase es para el bronce… 'Haces que la pedofilia parezca linda y normal' o_O cielos… Aunque hablando de pedofilia, yo cometería 'el pecado' (xD) con Killuita *¬* Este capi si que va con esa frase o no?? Espero tu reviu

**Alisse****: **¡Es mi personaje favorito también! Bueno, aparte de Killua y Kuroro y Hisoka y Machi jejejeje. Espero que te haya gustado este capi y que me dejes un reviu con tus comentarios!! 

**Luthien****: **Muchas Gracias. Y vuelvo a repetir… ¡¡Por qué a todas les gustan MIS hombres!! :_______: Killuita y Kuroro y Killua, no sé si lo nombre, son ABSOLUTAMENTE míos. También Killua ¿Lo mencioné?** xD**

**Hiu**** Faith Ishida: **Creo era en 'esto' en lo que iban a parar, al menos a eso se refería Kurapika, pero yo… ojojojojojo, misterio, misterio. Ah! Ya te agregue a mi MSN. Saludos…

**Kyone****:** Holas! A mi también me gustó la última parte. Y, personalmente, me gustó más el capi 2 que este, aunque son como súper diferentes, no sé que pensarás. Te agradezco por esperar tanto el capi (siiiii, soy una vaga, o mejor dicho mi muso flojeaba u_u) 

**Roshio****-chan: **Holas!! Cómo has estado? Supongo que una va mejorando una historia a medida que la escribe no? Así que este capitulo debería ser mejor que el 2 (Ojala, ojala) No tengo otro modo de saberlo aparte de los revius, ya ves, espero el tuyo!! Y tienes que ser tú quien me perdone las faltas de ortografía. Saludos y un abrazo (tan apretado como el tuyo xD)

**Tatsuki****-chan:** Ahora lo continuo!! xDD Mil perdones por la demora. Y espero que este capi no te decepcione. Saludos!

**Aset**** Kaiba:** Si, verdad? A mí también me encantaría ser Neon :____: Lo que me gustaría saber es que tan emocionante encuentras a Kurapika actuando **as** ;) jojojojo. No he actualizado muy rapido decir verdad, pero espero que aún quieras leerme!! 

Bien, eso es todo. Son las 3:39 am y estoy que me duermo encima del teclado, lo único que lo evita es mi miedo a provocar un electrocircuito con mis babeos desparramados en el pobre e inocente teclado. En fin, saludos a todas y les confieso que sigo esperando a Orlando para que me invite a una isla desierta para tener una vida llena de placeres licenciosos junto con Kaki, Shinji, Kenshi, Sanosuke (lo siento Vero), Van, Allen, KILLUA, Kuroro y tantos otros *¬* También decirles que no me responsabilizo por lo que estoy escribiendo en este instante jejejejeje.

Saludos cordiales, 

Eärwen O-Ren Ishii

Pd: Que hermoso mi nuevo nick xDDD


	4. Neon x Asumir x Kurapika

Neon x Asumir x Kurapika

¿Habrá sido la forma correcta? ¿Qué pensaría él? ¿Recordaría como le repitió mil veces que lo amaba? Neon rezaba porque ni siquiera lo hubiese escuchado. Suspiro cansada, le dio una última mirada nostálgica a su cama y se metió a la ducha.

* * *

¿Cómo había sido tan fácil de convencer? ¿Cómo había podido cometer aquel error? ¡¡Gritar que...!! Ay... Si al menos lo hubiese susurrado... De pronto, un peso en su hombro lo hizo sobresaltarse  
  
- ¡Senritsu! Eras tú, me asustaste...  
  
- ¬¬... No estoy tan feo  
  
- Si, ¡pero lees la mente!  
  
- No leo la mente ¬¬...  
  
- Sabes a que me refiero... ¿Qué quieres?  
  
- Hablarte de 'eso'  
  
- O.O ¿De 'eso'?  
  
- ¬¬ Te has vuelto un pervertido...  
  
- ¡Claro que no! – Exclamó Kurapika, pero poniéndose más serio agregó – Es que estoy un poco preocupado, y necesito distraerme...  
  
- Y deberías estarlo, si Nostrad se entera...  
  
- OO - ¡Maldición! ¡Había olvidado por completo a Senritsu! Le había dado flor de espectáculo  
  
- No es nada, Kurapika – respondió Senritsu alegremente al ver el azoramiento del joven – me faltan otras 20 millones de duchas para poder sacarme todo el algodón de los oídos, pero no te preocupes  
  
- ... Gracias – musitó él avergonzado. Pero de pronto se percató de algo - ¡Tú escuchaste!  
  
- Si, y por eso quería saber que van a hacer...  
  
- ¿Quiénes?  
  
- La Señorita y tú...  
  
- ¿Neon? ¿Y por qué ella?  
  
- ¿Cómo qué...? Espera, ¿No la escuchaste tú también?  
  
- ¿Escuchar qué?  
  
- ¡Oh, bien! Olvídalo, no te he dicho nada... - exclamó Senritsu, mezcla aliviado y preocupado, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación de Kurapika  
  
- ¡¡Espera!! – exclamó él inútilmente, sin poder evitar que huyera  
  
Frustrado, se sentó en la cama a pensar. ¿Qué habría querido decir? Bien, era obvio que Senritsu sabía lo que el joven quería ocultar y negar, lo que tontamente había gritado. Pero, ¿Qué relación, a parte de la obvia, tenía eso con Neon?... Tal vez... tal vez... ¡¡Si!! ¡¡Tenía que ser eso!!  
  
- Tenemos una conversación pendiente, Neon Nostrad – exclamó Kurapika antes de salir corriendo a buscar a la joven

* * *

Que aliviada se sentía Neon bajo el suave rocío de la ducha ¡la relajaba tanto! Y además, le permitía pensar con claridad. ¿Sería buena idea si...?  
  
- ¡Debemos hablar muy... !  
  
- ¡¡Cierra!! – gritó Neon, interrumpiendo a Kurapika, que había entrado como una tromba al baño  
  
El joven obedeció, se giró y de un golpe cerró la puerta del baño con seguro  
  
- ¡¡Eso no, la... !!  
  
- ¡¡Estas enamorada de mí!! – le soltó a bocajarro Kurapika, muy serio  
  
Neon se quedó estática. No había sido una pregunta, era una afirmación. Tan sorprendida quedó que por unos segundos olvidó el hecho de que estaba desnuda y mojada frente a él. Pero en cuanto lo recordó, lo usó para distraerlo  
  
- No sé si lo notaste, pero estoy sin ropa...  
  
- No importa, ya te he visto así... - contestó impertérrito  
  
- ... Bu... Bueno, pero no es lo mismo...  
  
Él suspiró irritado, y en menos de lo que Neon pudo inventar una excusa convincente, Kurapika ya estaba dentro de la tina junto a ella.  
  
- Te estas mojando... - comentó ella tontamente, tratando de obviar la situación y tratando de ignorar con todas sus fuerzas lo que Kurapika le provocaba parado frente a ella mojándose y mirándola fijo  
  
- Es absolutamente igual... - susurró él sonriendo con una expresión inocentona, pero de repente se puso serio, y tomándole la mano le dijo – aunque si lo analizas es bastante distinto...  
  
- ¿Ves que tenía...?  
  
- Nos dimos cuenta de que estamos enamorados...

* * *

Cortísimo el capítulo, pero tiene recompensas, pues tengo el capi que sigue listo para enviar (Lo juro solemnemente) así que no les digo mucho, más que se apuren en enviar los revius jajajajaja. Y aprovechan de agregarme un lindisimo saludo de cumpleaños. ¡¡SI!! estuve de cumple la semana pasada (lunes 28 de junio) y ya soy mayor de edad!!! tengo 18!!!!! Ahora no puedo mirar ñiñitos u.u. Son 5 años y un día de carcel i.i, así que saludenme para animarme xD  
  
**Kyone**: Lo sientoooooo!!!! Pero aquí esta... cómo ya lo he dicho, es próximo capítulo esta escrito U Deje el capítulo ahí, para hacerlas sufrir jojojojojojo y no hablaré de mi muso ni de nada i.i tan sólo me limitaré a decirte que tal vez este capi no tenga tanta acción pero te digo que el que se viene... uju fue muy entretenido escribirlo xD repito lo del comienzo Lo sientooooooooooo!!!! Pero en el último año del colegio en verdad que te estrujan y no te dejan en paz u.u  
  
**Roshio-chan**: Bueno, veo que tienes doble personalidad jajajajja. Y aclarar que en verdad amo a mi público, pero en el colegio no me dejan en paz i.i.  
  
**Matilda**: Jejejejeje. Estoy segura de que todas la envidiamos profundamente (grrrrrrr xD) Muchas gracias por opinar eso de mi fic :)  
  
**Pola:** Bueno, he aquí la continuación, y espero que también la encuentres interesante.  
  
**Aoi Hikawa**: Siiii, a mí me da risa imaginar el concierto que ha tenido que escuchar xD. Ojalá que este capi también este bueno n.n  
  
**Luthien**: Ohhhh, claro que no!! Yo nunca haría algo tan inmoral!!! (Cae el techo sobre Eärwen) ¬.¬. En fin, lo que puedo asegurarte es que SI que haré sufrir a esos Mwhahahhaahaha!!!!. Bueno, bueno, con Killua soy absolutamente feliz porque lo adoroooooooooo , A los otros dos te los puedo ceder ¡Pero sólo por un momento pequeñito! XD  
  
**Dani:** Ohhhhh... bueno, no era mi intención sacar mucho de contexto a los personajes, pero tenía que hacerlo para 'la escenita', eso si, pronto volveran a sus personalidades originales porque... Mwhahahhaahahaha sólo yo lo sé... Ay... ¿Por qué será que todas aman a mis (sueña u.u) hombres? AH! Pero apuesto que soy la única que ama a Edward Norton y a John Cusack n.n...  
  
**Chris**: Tarea cumplida!!! Capítulo subido. Que lo disfrutes n.n  
  
**Chibi-Mela-Black Sheep:** Ni que hubiera hecho el capi a tu medida, o bueno, lo mejor que he podido, a decir verdad no soy muy sentimental, pero he hecho lo que he podido.  
  
**Alisse**: Que bien, es gratificante saber que a la gente le gusta lo que haces, espero que este capítulo también te guste.  
  
**Vanina:** Por amor a todo lo bueno y hermoso que hay en este planeta!!!!!ADORO a ricardo Fernández, ni veo los Pincheira, pero paso de canal a 7 a cada rato sólo para verlo!! Pero esta bien... me estoy comenzado a resignar. Me alegro que te haya encontrado el capítulo, pero ahora tienes que dejarme otro reviu para animarme xD  
  
**Beriath:** Jejejejeje. Te dejaré con las ganas por el momento. ¡Pero no desesperes! Dentro de poco... Mwhahahahaha  
  
**Gael**: Jajajajajajajajaja. Creeme que comprendo. Aquí en mi casa me estan comenzando a obligar a usar babero, para evitar ese tipo de accidentes xD. Y no te preocupes, tengo la ilusión de que mejoré lo que me habías criticado y por eso no te acuerdas xD  
  
**Aset Kaiba**: SIIII, a mi también me da rabia cuando dicen que Kurapika es mujer!!!! Cuando se nota que es un Macho, macho men jajajjaja. Y tal vez si talvez no... no adelantaré nada, no diré cuantos capítulos faltan, lo que diré, es que no son muchos... o tal vez si... Mwhahahahahahahaha  
  
**Faye**: jojojojojojojo Yooooo???? Mala?? Cuándo?? Jejejejeje. Imagínate el concierto que tuvo que escuchar Senritsu xD Mwhahaha. Y esta bien, reconoceré que estoy media pedofila ¡pero no tengo otra opción! Cuando una va en 4°Medio, los problemas de ir en el último curso del colegio, no le queda más que mirar a los niños de 2° y 3° (medio por si acaso, nunca tan pedofila jejejeje)  
  
**Kali Tinuviel**: Que bueno que después me explicaste tu opinión, sino, habría muerto de desolación pensando que no te había gustado el capi, sabes que soy un alma sensible xD. Aunque tu también me vas a poner a cometer el pecado con Killuita, así que también eres una M...R...K...!!!!!!! jajajajjajajaja. Eso se lleva en la sangre xD. Ven pronto a mi casa a escribir Un té ya?? (aunque ya te lo haya dicho unas 100000000000000000000 de veces en el telefono)  
  
**Sangoshinjitsu**: Muchas gracias!!! Yo también me reí mucho de Senritsu (que mala yo) mientras lo escribía. No, yo no tenía idea de la muerte de Kurapika O.O No, no, no, probablemente es una horrible mentira. Aunque no me sorprendería u.u Y estaría muy halagada de hacer un fic contigo!!! Te agregue a mi Msn (por si acaso mi mail es geisha161hotmail.com)  
  
**Pola**: bueno, en este capi tus deseos se hacen realidad no? Sobre quedar ellos dos juntos... MWHAHAHAHHAHAAHA eso sólo yo lo sé MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 


	5. Neon x Cuestion de confianza x Kurapika

Neon x Cuestión de confianza x Kurapika

Neon no sabía si reír o llorar. O si enojarse por la manía de Kurapika de suponer lo que ella sentía, o sentirse feliz porque al fin él lo había entendido. Después del minuto de incredulidad comprendió que estaba riendo y llorando a la vez, y que estaba contenta, pero también estaba furiosa...

- ¿Y tenías que tardar tanto en notarlo? – le dijo haciendo una mueca de enojo

- ¡Vamos!... – contestó él – dame algo de crédito, ¿Vine hasta aquí o no?

- Es igual, además, y aunque no lo creas, me has hecho sufrir...

Kurapika suspiró, y Neon pudo sentir como él luchaba por poner sus ideas en orden. Finalmente el chico se cruzó de brazos y mirando a la pared comenzó a hablar

- Esto a sido muy difícil para mi... no estabas en mis planes...

- ¿Debo ofenderme por eso?

- Probablemente no, pero lo harás igual...

- ¡Oye...!

- Neon, entiéndeme por favor... se supone que esto no ocurriría...

- ¡Si me llegas a salir con esa estupidez de 'Tu padre' te juro que...!

- ¡No es por eso! ¿Acaso tu intuitiva mente no notó lo barato de esa excusa?...

- Creo que era por eso que me enojaba tanto... - respondió ella sonriendo - me alegra de que no sea por eso... pero entonces... ¿por qué ese afán de evitarme?

- Tengo una tarea pendiente en mi vida...

- ¿Qué cosa?

- No te lo diré...

- ¡Confía en mí!

- No es una cuestión de confianza, Neon. Quiero que te mantengas fuera de esto...

- ¡Estás siendo muy...!

Knock knock

- ¿Neon?... ¡Neon contéstame! – gritó perentoriamente una voz a través de la puerta

- ¡Mierda! – exclamó ella - ¡Mi papá!

- ¿Qué hago? – susurró Kurapika, agachándose inconscientemente

- ¡Cállate! – ordenó Neon en un susurro, para luego exclamar en voz alta - ¿¡Qué quieres!?

- ¿¡Dónde está Kurapika!? – preguntó de vuelta Nostrad imperativamente

Neon y Kurapika se miraron nerviosos ¿Por qué el hombre preguntaba con tanta seguridad? ¿Sabría algo? Kurapika intentó levantarse, pero Neon lo detuvo al oír nuevamente la voz de su padre, y el ruido de la manija de la puerta.

- ¿¡NEON!? **¿¡NEON!?   
**

- ¿¡QUÉ QUIERES!?

- ¿¡Cómo que qué quiero!? ¡Respóndeme!

- ¡Kurapika está aquí! ¡Conmigo, en la ducha!– dijo ella, muy seria, y dejando de una pieza al joven

- ...

- ...

- ...

- Muy graciosa... – exclamó Nostrad muy enojado

- ¿¡No era eso lo que querías oír!?¡Déjate de preguntar estupideces y lárgate! – replicó la chica, fingiendo enojo, pero sonriendo a Kurapika

El lugar quedo en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Neon, que se había acercado a la puerta, oyó como su padre se alejaba. Satisfecha y tranquila, volvió a la bañera. Encontrándose con una agradable sorpresa

- Veo que te pusiste cómodo – le dijo a Kurapika, que se había sacado la ropa y estaba hundido en la tina - ¡tu mismo llenaste la tina de burbujas! Me agradan los hombres con iniciativa propia...

- Una absoluta sorpresa para ti, supongo... – le contestó, estirándose – dudo que haya un solo hombre en esta casa con la presencia de carácter suficiente como para lidiar contigo y tus odiosas mañas de niñita...

- Vaya, vaya, cuanto amor... mucho había durado la paz... – exclamó ella, metiéndose a la bañera

- No tendrías porque enojarte, solo ha sido un comentario inocente

- Ya... cómo todas nuestras conversaciones anteriores ¿no? – Neon se iba poniendo cada vez más molesta... ¿por qué tenía que ser tan belicoso? ¿No podían llevar la fiesta en paz?

- No entremos a temas innecesarios, Neon...

- ¿Innecesarios? ¡Por favor!... necesito que confíes en mi, Kurapika, pero tu no lo haces... ¿qué es eso de "quiero que te mantengas fuera de esto"? ¿esto qué?

- Esto en lo que no debes meterte – dijo Kurapika, muy serio y dando por cerrado el asunto, pues después se acercó a Neon y la besó - ¿por qué no nos olvidamos de todo? Dale, hagamos algo más agradable...

Y no pudo resistir a la tentación... Neon debió mantenerse firme y luchar por saber... tendría que haber una manera en la que ella pudiera ayudarlo... confiar... confiar era la clave... pero... ¿quién se preocupaba de esas cosas cuando tenía al chico de sus sueños frente a ella? Desnudo, mojado y provocativo, además...

* * *

Eärwen aparece con una caja en la cabeza   
Buenas, buenas. A sus hermosos revius muchas gracias. Aún no salgo del colegio, pero me faltan 10 días!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He aquí el capi... créanme que de verdad lamento la tardanza... y solo para no hacerlas esperar más no respondí los revius... creo que la historia da para, a lo más, 2 capis más... así que ahí les contesto los revius... 

Mil besos y gracias infinitas por la paciencia 

Atte 

Eärwen!!


End file.
